


One Ugly Shirt

by Kintsugi (Frakme)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hawaiian Shirt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Malcolm being a bit of a bastard, Only read it if you fancy a bit of slashy goodness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/Kintsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm really hates Trip's shirts...</p><p>So I wrote this horrifically bad bit of porn. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ugly Shirt

"Malcolm, I thought you hated my shirts?"

"I do."

"So why are you wearing that one?"

'That one' was pale blue, with pineapples, palm trees and parrots all over it. It was Trip's second favourite shirt, his favourite been long lost on that fateful visit to Risa. Trip noted with interest that the shirt was pretty much all that Malcolm was wearing as he lounged on Trip's bed, the shirt being long enough to pass the smaller man's hips.

Malcolm smiled a smile that promised many things to Trip, not all of them good. Not taking his eyes off the engineer, he let his legs fall open, revealing that he was indeed naked under the shirt.

Trip's mouth dried up at the enticing sight of his lover, his cock already stirring. They'd been together for a couple of years now but Malcolm could still drive the Floridian man crazy, especially now, when he'd been away for nearly a week helping to repair the engine on a Tellarite freighter. It had been an exhausting week, the freighter's engines had been totalled by an ion storm. Luckily no one had been killed, but he practically had to rebuild it from scratch whilst dealing with the Tellarites unusual form of communication which involved mainly insults. So he was very much looking forward to reconnecting with his lover.

He approached his lover and knelt on the bed, leaning over to kiss him on the mouth. He was startled when Malcolm moved away.

"Hey, what gives?" he said. 

"You'll need to undress me first!" 

Trip reached for the buttons on the shirt but his hands were batted away. Malcolm then pointed to a pair of scissors on the bedside table.

"Huh?" Trip looked at Malcolm in confusion.

"If you want to fuck me into the mattress you'll have to cut the shirt off me," he said calmly, his hand stroking his inner thigh and heading towards his groin. Trip observed his cock was already hard.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Trip sat back on his heels, a look of consternation on his face.

"I've told you before I do not want to see you in this awful shirt again," said Malcolm. "Yet you insisted on wearing it to the captain's birthday party last week."

"My mom got me this shirt!"

"Trip Tucker, you are thirty six years old. Your mother should not still be buying your clothes. Now pick up the scissors, or there will be consequences."

Trip's eyes narrowed.

"What consequences?"

Suddenly the engineer found himself on his back, his wrists pinned to the bed and the tactical officer straddling his hips, grinding his ass into Trip's groin, making him moan.

"I kinda like these consequences," he smirked.

"You won't when I don't let you come," said Malcolm.

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would," said Malcolm, leaning over his lover. "I will fuck you hard and leave you begging me to make you come but I won't."

Trip turned pale.

"Gimme the scissors, you limey bastard," said Trip. Malcolm handed them over and got off the engineer, allowing him to get up. Carefully, so as not to injure the smaller man, Trip proceeded to cut the shirt off.

"I did like that shirt," said Trip as the colourful material fluttered to the floor. "But I love you more, Mal."

Malcolm rolled onto his back and parted his legs, his stormy eyes black with lust. He picked up the lube and handed it to his lover. Trip moaned as his hand explored Malcolm's ass and found him already opened and lubed up for him.

"Gawd Mal, I wish I coulda seen you," he said, picturing the other man finger fucking himself. 

"You've been gone a week, love. All I can think of at night is how much I miss you, miss touching you, miss your cock pounding into my arse. Now bloody well get on with it, I told you I wanted you to fuck me!"

Trip was impossibly hard at Mal's lustful words. This deeply sensuous and wanton side of normally reserved British man was rarely revealed so he planned to make the most of it. Climbing between Malcolm's spread thighs, he squeezed the base of his cock, not wanting to come too soon, then lubed himself up.

He pushed himself into the smaller man, moaning as the tight flesh of the other man squeezed him. He felt Malcolm wrap his legs around the engineer's waist then thrust upwards so Trip sunk deeper. Both of them cried out, as Trip began to thrust. He leant forward to kiss his lover and trap the British man's cock between them.

"Touch me, Trip," Malcolm demanded. Trip obliged, pushing a hand in between them and stroking his lover's cock. He stroked in time with his fierce thrusts into the smaller man.

Trip kept up his thrusts, angling them until he felt Malcolm quiver in lust as he hit his most sensitive spot. The dark haired man writhe underneath him, his head thrown back, his hands on Trip's hips, steadying him as Trip carefully timed his thrusts with his firm stroking of Malcolm's cock.

"Oh God, Trip, I'm going to come!" A wet warmth soaked Trip's hand and he felt Malcolm clench around him, trigging his own orgasm. He cried out as he rode the waves of bliss, filling his lover with his seed.

Gently, he pulled out and curled around the smaller man.

"I was getting bored of that shirt anyway."

 

 

 

 


End file.
